


Be my Love

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Angst still but also fluff, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, Happy endings dont exist here, Heavy Angst, It was meant to be soft but it def didnt end that way, Its actually pretty fluffy at the start, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Short, Three times he couldnt say i love you and one time he could, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yea i dont regret this, d e a th, fluffff, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Three times Kaito couldn't say "I love you", and one time he could.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Be my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings  
> Death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> D e a th  
> Like bro  
> This isn't a happy ending :>

1;

Kaito stood at the base of the stairs, his eyes darting up at the figure awaiting at the top. A heist is a heist, but now it's a horrible game of cat and mouse. Kaito likes to think he's the cat.

He really couldn't go another way, police officers were hot on his trail. He could hear the angry shouts of Inspector Nakamori, along with the pounding feet as they ran. So going back wasn't an option yet. His dummy was on the roof as well, to make a clean getaway. It isn't as though he doesn't have a backup plan upon backup plan, but with the detective of the East after him? His plans fly out the window. Literally, he thinks he caught sight of his dummy falling from the roof in the window of the room next to him.

"Lady luck? If you're listening, please oh please let me escape this," he whispered, darting up the stairs, throwing marbles at the bottom of the stairs. It'll slow the officers down. Now for the other problem.

Glaring up at Shinichi, he stopped halfway, in a silent stare down. 

"Hey, Kid," Shinichi greets like they were old friends, and well, they are. Shinichi knows who he is. Does that mean he won't try to catch him? Nope! Shinichi explained that heists are different and he'll go at Kaito with everything he has. It's fair, but also impossible to deal with. Shinichi knows _a lot._

Kaito, breaking the stare down, replied smoothly; like it's all going to plan, "heya Shin! It's a shock to see you here! Thought you wouldn't show. I was getting lonely." 

From what he can see, Shinichi had a cocky smirk. Seriously?

"Oh? Is that so? Maybe I'll visit a little sooner instead of disarming your countless traps and blocking off every exit I could find." 

Damnit. That's just mean. He knows in the end, Shinichi won't actually catch him, but he's making it very difficult to believe that right now! 

"That sounds like a ton of fun~, can I join next time?" He purred, taking slow strides up the steps, his natural poker face slipping on. Acting, it's simple. He won't show he's worried. 

The detective watched, his gaze meeting Kaitos in another state down, one of which neither wanted to break. It kept going until Kaito stood face to face with Shinichi, his own menacing smile plastered on his face.

His gloved hand reached up, tapping his finger against Shinichi's nose, "you never answered, Shinnie."

Shinichi kept still, "you can't join. You'll rearm the traps and learn how I found them and disabled them," he answered after a beat, eyes flickering all over Kaitos face, like he was trying to pinpoint any shift in emotion.

And well, there was one. He liked to say it's adrenaline coursing through his veins making his heart pound. Once he got closer, almost nose to nose with Shinichi, the feeling hit him like a train, flooding his stomach with butterflies. 

Silence fell over them, then startled shouts from below. They must have found the marbles! They're harmless, the officers will be okay. 

"That's my cue, detective," Kaito grinned, dropping a smoke bomb, slipping out when Shinichi let out a gasp of surprise. He made it to the roof and quickly left after examining the gem; it wasn't the one.

His heart pounded against his ribs. He didn't say it.

2;

"Kaito, for the hundredth time, we are _not_ stealing a bird from the bird sanctuary."

Kaito crossed his arms, pursing his lips into a pout. "But why, Shinnie! I want a parrot, do you know how fun it'll be on my little adventures? I can teach it to mimic funny words to scare them!"

Shinichi sighed, rubbing his temples, "you can mimic voices already, why do you need a bird to do it for you?"

"For fun?"

Another sigh, sounding more dead then the last. He opened his eyes, staring directly into Kaitos eyes, "we are not _stealing_ the bird. You can adopt them. Where did you get your doves?"

"Saved 'em! They were hurt so I took care of them and they never left." He answered, rocking on his heels, darting his eyes to the birds behind the glass, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. 

Watching Shinihci from the reflection of the glass, Kaito pointed at one of the birds, "that one likely had a broken wing. You can tell from how they're favouring it. It must have been recent. This place, I chose it because they save the birds, each and everyone of these birds had been hurt and are healing. They let them go once they're fully healed."

"That's good, birds aren't meant to be held in captivity like that for long." 

Kaito spun around to face the other, a smile on his lips, "they really aren't. Wouldn't you like to feel free? To fly?"

Shinichi hummed, shrugging a little. "I don't think I would. But Kaito, don't you fly already?"

His heart stuttered, his face heating up. That wasn't even remotely romantic, yet the simple acknowledgement— it sent his heart soaring higher then he ever could.

"I guess I do. I fly when those that try to contain me can't." He was meaning multiple people. The police, the people who killed his father, Hakuba, Shinichi. He means every single one of them. They make him soar, make him who he is. The Phantom Thief, Kaito Kid 1412. 

"You know I'll catch you one day," Shinichi said, crossing his arms. It's a challenge, a fun one, for him. Shinichi, he means. Kaito knows this, he told him himself. His goal isn't to put Kaito behind bars, it's to prove he can catch him.

Oh if he knew, he's already caught him.

3;

"Shin, where do you think we'll be in the next ten years?" Kaito asks, looking up at the sky. He bets there's stars, yet they cant be seen; the clouds hiding their beauty. The breeze ruffled his hair, a shiver going down his spine. Maybe he should have brought a coat. Ah, it's his mistake.

Shinichi seemed taken aback by his question, his mouth opening a little, then closing. Finally he answered, barely above a whisper, "I think I'll be with someone I care about. Living with them I mean. Romantic or not, living alone isn't— it isn't as nice as it seems."

Kaito let his words hang in the air, soaking them in with a small frown, "I think I'll be an amazing magician. No more Kaito Kid, no more gems to search for. Just me, Kuroba Kaito. I'd like to think I'm with the person I care about too. Living with them. Waking up to see their bed head everything, with an adorable sleepy grin. Or in the case of them being a demon when they wake up, the grouchy sighs and groans."

Turning his head, the detective looked at him, nodding a little. "A simple life."

Kaito agrees. A simple life, where maybe he'll confess to Shinichi, and hopefully, _hopefully_ , he says yes. He can't say that now, no matter how much his heart is urging him too, screaming it's the right time. It isn't, not yet. Right now, the comfortable familiarness is all he needs.

1+

"Shin hurry up!" Kaito shouts, running ahead on the sidewalk, waving his hands at the detective who was taking _forever_. They're late and he isn't going any faster!

Shinichi didn't speed up, instead shouting back, "no, you slow down! We'll be fine! They can wait!"

Kaito did not agree with that one bit, slowing down a little once he reached the street, keeping his back turned to it, looking at Shinichi. "No they're your parents! I can finally meet them again and you're taking ages!"

He could see Shinichi roll his eyes, his lips moving, likely muttering something. 

Then his foot caught on the other, sending him flying backwards into the street. Maybe walking backward isn't a good idea? 

His head hit the ground, pain erupting, black spots dancing in his vision. He started to sit up, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his head. He stood up quickly, dusting himself off, then he heard it.

A scream of his name, followed by desperate honking. 

Kaitos heart pounded, his head whipping to the side, but it was too late. The car collided with his body. 

He didn't know how the car didn't see him stand up, but that thought is fleeting. It isn't important.

His body is numb, reminding him of being weighed down with lead. He registered crying and screams of horror, a blurry face filling his vision. Droplets hit his face, muddy words filling his ears.

"St— awake! Kai—!"

Shinichi? How did he get there so fast? Did he run? He's fast.

Kaito cracked a painful grin, muttering a weak, "I'm okay," even though they both knew he wasn't. He couldn't feel his body; couldn't even twitch. Just what did the car hit on him?

Tears mixed with blood, Kaito realizing it was his own tears, a stinging sensation burning at his eyes. It was barely there. 

"Shinichi.."

"Be quiet! Help is on the way, please stay with me, please—"

Shinichi's face is easier to make out now. He shouldn't be making that face. He's crying so badly, worry and fear fighting in his eyes. It isn't the look he wanted to receive when he gathers the courage to finally say the words he's been longing to. Call him selfish, knowing his time has run out, yet he still wishes to say those three words, to breathe them out into the air before he couldn't. He knows it's selfish. And yet—

"I love you.. Kudo Shinichi."

2+

Rain pelted on the lone figure, without an umbrella or coat, getting soaked to the bone. He didn't flinch, didn't shiver, his body numb. 

His eyes stared at the words carved into stone, ones he wishes he'd never have to read. After all, shouldn't he still be here? Didn't he say in ten years he'd settle down? He'd lead a normal life?

So why is he here, buried beneath the dirt? He shouldn't be. He flies in the air, like a bird— like a dove soaring so beautifully. So why?

_"Kuroba Kaito, age 23. A young man who brought joy to those he met. A son and friend, loved and missed."_

He never did get to say the words back, did he? Will it do any good now? Will Kaito hear him? 

"I love you too, Kuroba Kaito.." A hushed whisper, a silent secret kept for the wind to blow away. 

A confession to fall on deaf ears.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ive been writing too much sappy things I almost forgot my roots  
> Angst  
> This is  
> It was actually supposed to be soft & end cutely  
> But nope  
> No my goblin mind said angst  
> Do angst now  
> N o W feed mE THE ANGST  
> So i did
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!!


End file.
